


All yours

by Mixk



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-12
Updated: 2012-09-12
Packaged: 2017-11-14 01:48:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/510018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mixk/pseuds/Mixk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Mine,” Derek grunted between nips, his hands sliding underneath Danny’s shirt, his fingers curling over Danny’s hips. “All mine.”</p><p>“All yours,” Danny whispered, throwing his head back against the door, giving Derek easier access to his neck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All yours

Danny’s back hit his door as soon as they got in his bedroom, and Derek’s lips were on his, hungry and possessive. He couldn’t do much more than cave, too turned on by the look Derek had been giving him all night, by the little touches, the lip-licking, the whispers in his ear. Derek didn’t like how one of the alphas had been flirting with Danny for weeks now.

As he expected, Danny soon felt Derek’s teeth sinking in his neck, right next to a fading mark the latter had left days ago. Danny didn’t mind so much, he actually loved knowing he mattered that much to somebody—even if that somebody had such a primal way of showing it.

“Mine,” Derek grunted between nips, his hands sliding underneath Danny’s shirt, his fingers curling over Danny’s hips. “All mine.”

“All yours,” Danny whispered, throwing his head back against the door, giving Derek easier access to his neck. 

“That God damn Reid, he keeps stalking you,” Derek muttered, thrusting his hips against Danny in one quick and swift move. 

“Ah, need I remind you that that’s exactly what you—”

Derek silenced him with a bruising kiss, leaving Danny’s mind completely blank as he enjoyed the feel of Derek’s tongue caressing his. He understood Derek’s possessive behavior. Desmond was another werewolf, an alpha no less, and he was definitely hot, and  had the dangerous factor going for him as well. Objectively speaking, he looked like a threat to Derek, Danny got that. But Danny was head over heels for Derek, and that wasn’t likely to change any time soon, no matter how many times Desmond would try to seduce him. Derek pulled away from the kiss, his entire body slowing down as he looked Danny in the eye, leaving him panting. 

“Say it again,” Derek asked softly, big blue eyes freezing Danny in place, the unspoken _please_ more than evident in that beautiful gaze of his.

“All yours,” Danny murmured before cupping Derek’s face to bring him in for another kiss,  a slow and languorous one. Derek was scared of losing the people he loved—God knows he’d lost enough people in his life as it was—and Danny was well aware of that fact, even if Derek didn’t like people knowing about it. He wasn’t going to leave Derek, he was in it for the long haul.


End file.
